Nothing Fixes it Better
by Nara Katie
Summary: Deidara is sick and Sasori has to watch him. SasxDei Fluff. Rated T for language. Yaoi. Onshot. R&R Please&Thanks.


**Nothing Fixes it Better**

This is my little oneshot, it's not very long, but I think it's simple and cute.

Rated T for language.

Warnings: YAOI!

(If you dunno what that means... Look it up.)

* * *

It was the middle of winter and I found myself in the hideout watching Deidara. If it was any other time I would considerate it more babysitting than watching, but this time Deidara wasn't all over the place asking me odd questions... Well okay, he still asks me odd questions, and he calls out 'Danna' a lot because most times I just ignore him. I'm ignoring him a lot less though because of his state in health. The boy had a fever and was just feeling lousy... If he wasn't sick I would probably leave the hideout all together, leaving him alone because the rest of the Akatsuki are all on missions. 

Deidara refused to take his medicine and it was getting really difficult for me. I never had good people skills and I didn't know how to convince him that taking the medicine would help him. Deidara was red and burning up... I was scared he'd die id I left him unattended for too long... The boy was already talking nonsense to me, and I didn't understand what he was going on about so I just told him to take the medicine, but he shook his head and hid under his makeshift bed on the couch. I actually didn't understand why he wanted to stay on the couch, except maybe because the only TV in the lair was in the main room.

"Un! Sasori-danna! I don't wanna take it!" He said as I tried to pry the covers away from his face.

"Deidara!" I couldn't help but raise my soft voice, "Leader-sama said you _must _take it in order to get better! Why don't you understand that? It's not going to hurt you."

"But it's disgusting Danna, un." He whispered as I finally pulled the covers away from his face. I stared down at the male who's face had been tented with a bright pink. He looked so sick I felt kind of sorry for him, I barely remember what it's like to get sick... I remember it being horrible though.

"I'll take some too if you really want me too..." He nodded and watch me pour out a spoonful and take it, and even though my taste buds are not _really_ intact that well, I didn't expect the medicine to be that bad. I tried not to gag. It was disgusting, and I don't mean it was disgusting... It was like really horrible and made me want to barf! "S-see... It's not that bad." I lied as I shoved a spoonful into Deidara's mouth. He about up chucked the second the spoon touched his lips.

He whined as he gulped it down. His eyes watered slightly and he asked me for a glass of water and possibly something to eat. I sighed a nodded before standing up and heading to the kitchen... When I came back with a glass of water and some soup Deidara had fallen asleep. I found no sense in wasting the water or the soup so I ate myself... I mean, I don't _need _to eat but my body digests it all the same.

I turned off the TV before sitting down on the other couch and watching the other male sleep. He was so difficult sometimes, but I hate to admit, I enjoy being his partner. I use to want to work solitary all the time, but that never happened... Orochimaru and I never were that great together, we didn't really talk and I found no use to his ideas in 'art'. He was a little _too_ power-hungry for my taste. Even though most of us our, I just like the way he was.

I had sat on the other couch for a few hours, there was nothing to do, and there was no telling how long exactly the others would be a mission. I watched Deidara sleep wondering how he felt or who he would feel when he woke up.

Deidara finally stirred. He sat up groaning a little. I simply watched him, "So much for water and something to eat huh?"

"Un..." He said wincing as he bit his lip. "Danna... It hurts..."

"What hurts?" I asked standing up and walking over to Deidara... He had become a little less pink and looked a little better, but what hurt? Maybe he slept on something wrong?

Deidara smiled a little, "Promise to kiss it all better? Yeah." I was taking back for a moment... Kiss it better? What the fuck? How childish! But I guess that's how Deidara was alway going to be... Pointless questions and a weird sense of humor... But why would he want me to _kiss _it better? What even hurt?

I sighed, "Fine, whatever..." Why had I agreed? What was the purpose of it? Just to please Deidara? God, did I really care that much? I guess I just had a soft spot for the blond... Although, he is cute, well I mean he looks like a girl! What do you expect? He's actually attractive, I could never imagine Deidara without long hair, he just wouldn't look right anymore!

Deidara had a goofy grin plastered to his face. He lifted a finger and set it against his bottom lip, "Right here, Danna.. Yeah."

_What!?!_ He wanted me to actually kiss him? Or did his lip really hurt? No, that had to be his way of telling me he wanted me to kiss him... But no matter how much my mind screamed at me and told me that I didn't like Deidara, I couldn't help but cupping the other males cheek. I stared down at Deidara and whispered, "Promise me to get better?"

"Yeah!" Deidara said happily. I soon took that smug grin off his face with a tender kiss, and I must say, he looked a lot better afterwards.


End file.
